thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Greeny Channel
The Greeny Channel (often abbreviated as TGC) is a channel founded in February 12, 1988 by Robert Stainton, Gabriel Garcia. and Audel LaRoque. Its headquarters are currently located in Florida. The English feed is used around English speaking countries (like Japan, India, Sudan, and Hong Kong). History In 1987, TGC gave rights to FOX, Nickelodeon, Sony, Disney, WB, MGM, Universal, Paramount, and PBS Kids for creating cartoons and Live-Action shows designed for Kids and adults. 1 year later, the prelaunch of TGC shows a montage of classic cartoons and classic Greenytoons. And thus, The Greeny Channel is born. The Greeny Channel Widescreen/HD The Greeny Channel Widescreen launched in February 2000. Is uses in Letterbox instead of Pan and Scan because the widescreen launched. Later, The Greeny Channel HD is Launched in January 2008. TGCHD_logo.png The Greeny Channel's 20th Anniversary Party (2008) In 2008, The Greeny Channel celebrates its 20th anniversary party by showing a 5 hour marathon of Greeny Phatom, a 2 hour marathon of Geo's World, and ends with a 30-minute episode of The Daniel and Cindy Show. TGC_20_years_logo.png The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satelite The channel was only aired in United States except in other countries. Later, In September 9, 1988, The channel reaches more time, more cities, more countries, around the world like Philippines, International, South East Asia, and Japan so it comes bigger, and ever with The Giant Rainbow Satelite. And Thus, Giant reach from The New Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite was launched worldwide. The logo looks like the 90s GMA Network logo The_Greeny_Channel_Rainbow_Satelite_logo.png|Logo used worldwide in 1988-2013 TGMRS rainbow greenymark.png|Logo used worldwide in 2013-Present Greeny Short Circuitz The interstitials that airs some computer animated and live-action shorts at various times on The Greeny Channel during the schedules. *''Locomotion'' *''Program 33's Animals'' *''Flying Logos'' *''Grinning Evil Death'' *''Burning Love'' *''Styro'' *''Styro II'' *''More Bells & Whistles'' *''National Film Board of Canada's Anniversary'' (1989) *''Slide Show'' *''Mandel Zoom'' *''Computer Home'' *''Monkey Business'' *''Kroyer Films' Technological Threat'' *''Pixar's Luxo Jr.'' *''Pixar's The Adventures of Andre and Wally B.'' *''Pitagora Switch'' *PBS Kids 1995-2000 Interstitials (Greeny Jr. only) *YouTube Videos and Music Videos *''Toy Story Treats'' (The Greeny Adult Channel) *''Backkom'' (South Korea only) *Minion Mini-movies Eras *'1994-2000 2009–2013' Claymations era Idents *'2000-2004' Splats Era Idents *'2004-2007' City Era Idents *'2007-2013' Splats 2nd Era Idents *'2013-present' ???? Shows *Greeny Phatom *Geo's World *Hev's World *Luke City *Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse *World of Jake *Jake's World *Geo City *Max's Groundings *Stink's World *Earthy's World *The Daniel and Cindy Show *Greeny LOL *Finley's World *Gree Yoshi *The Jan and Jason Show *The Amazing World of Gumball *Adventure Time *The Muppet Show *Regular Show *Daniel's World *Annoying Orange (2010-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (1995-present) *Danny City *The World of Greeny Phatom (2006-) *Brody's World *The Geo Team (1991-) *Backkom/Bernard Want a full list? See here. Blocks Greenytoons (formerly ToonWorld from 1988-1995) The block is seen on weekdays at 3:00pm until 6:00pm PT/ET, friday nights at 7:00pm until 12:00am PT/ET and saturdays at 8:00am until 3:00pm PT/ET broadcasts original shows like Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse, The New Adventures of Snaily the Snail, and Pinky Robot GX. Greeny Jr. (2000-present) The block is seen on morning hours for preschoolers. GJ 2000.png|2000-2013 GJ 2013.png|2013-present The Greeny Adult Channel (2002-present) The block is seen at 9:00 pm until 6:00 am PT/ET, but fridays at 12:00am until 6:00am PT/ET is seen adult and teen animations like Superjail!, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and Family Guy, also includes two cartoon series made by the greenytoons: Gorok The Angry Gorilla and Super Inflati-force. TGAC 2002.png|2002-2003 2009-2013 TGAC 2003.png|2003-2013 TGAC 2013.png|2013-present TV Channels North American channels *The Greeny Channel **The Greeny Channel +1 *The Greeny Movies *The Greeny Channel Retro *The Greeny Channel XD *The Greeny Anime/Drama Channel International channels *The Greeny Channel *The Greeny Movies *The Greeny Channel Retro *The Greeny Channel XD (Jetix block) Japan channels *The Greeny Anime Channel Japan (co-owned with Buena Visa Film Co Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Cookie Jar Entertainment Tokyo (now DHX Media Tokyo/DHX Cookie Jar)) Worldwide channels *The Greeny Channel Rainbow Sat Defunct channels *The Greeny Channel 2 (1996-2003) *The Greeny Channel Educative (1989-2001) *The Greeny Historical Channel (Only aired on Saturdays to Sundays; 2001-2012) *The Greeny Anthology Channel (1999-2011) *TGCi (International, 1989-1998; replaced by The Greeny Channels) *The Classics (Block on TGC, discontinued in 2005) Night channels *The Greeny Adult Channel *The Greeny Horror Channel (Rarely airs on Fridays) Logos tgc prerelase.png|Prerelase logo The Greeny Channel logo..png|1988-2000 2009-2013 The_Greeny_Channel_Custom_Splat.png|2000-2013 File:Tgc_new_logo.png|2013-present (aka Greenymark) Encryption When the channel was first launched, the channel was encrypted using the Nagravision encryption system from Galaxy 1, the satellite that carried HBO, Cinemax, The Movie Channel, Showtime, The Disney Channel, TBS, CNN, among some. In 1992, the channel moved to Galaxy 5. When Galaxy 5 was taken out of orbit, the channel built their own satellite from scratch. It was launched in a faulty condition, and suffered a thruster failure early in its life, causing minor drift, meaning that it became permanently difficult to obtain a steady lock on the satellite. This was most notable on analogue transmissions where the picture would move from clear to carrying sparklies and back again. The satellite fell from the sky and smashed after falling from Space Shuttle Endeavour in orbit. The satellite was rebuilt and still orbited until it was taken out of orbit, and left to rest in a storage warehouse near TGC's headquarters. Slogan # The Greeny Channel - where everything's a Greenytoon. (1988-1995) # The Greeny Channel for you! (1995-2005) # Enjoy The Greenytoons (2005-present) Category:Channels Category:The Greeny Channel